Toa Energized
History The Toa Energiezed came from an island far to the west of Metru Nui. When the Island was overrun by Visorak, the Matoran of the island tried to break through the line of Visorak. Only three made it through. The spiders pursued these three, who fled quickly deep into the tunnles of the island. They were soon hoplessly lost. After a few close encounters with Rahi, they stumbled, quite literally, into a pool of energiezed protodermis. This was no ordinary energiezed protodermis. Normal energiezed protodermis transforms what is destined to and destroys everything else. They stumbled into the Destiny Source; it changes the destiny of what it touches to suit its new form. No destruction, always transformation. These three Matoran were destined to become Toa, but the Destiny Source was unable to supply the sheer power of Toa Stones. The Transformation became unstable. The Matoran emerged as Toa, but their Elemental Powers had warped into completly different energies. Finding themselves Toa, they trek back to thier island, becoming more competent in their powers along the way. When they reach the island it is all but deserted; only a handful of Visorak are left. The Toa quickly dispatch of the spiders and start tracking the Horde. They end up near a Matoran fortress under siege by a large squad of Visorak; apparntly the whole Horde was not reqired. The Toa, with aid from the matoran, demolish the Visorak. When the Toa discover The Quid, a device the Visorak had been carrying, news of this discovery leak out. The Dark Hunters begin attack, and the Toa stay at the fortress as the Matorans protectors. Members Tormz Originally a Ga-Matoran, Tormz is the Toa of Weather. She is the team leader and believes in unity. Her quick thinking and powers have gotten the group out of some tight spots. She does not believe in meditating, saying it is just sitting doing nothing with a different name. She is respected by other Toa and Matoran. As a Matoran She was a scientist, testing and discovering new ways to do things. She exelled at her job, and was promoted to Head Researcher by the Turaga. Working with Po- and Onu-Matoran she invented new weapons that the Matoran used against the Visorak. She adapted quickly to being a Toa and is impatient for the others to accept their destiny as well. Powers Tormz is the Toa of Weather. She can start and stop different weather patterns in an instant. She can fire different snow, hail, sleet, rain, and lightning from her hand, and can fly short distances using updrafts. Using high amounts of power she can even permentantly change the climate of her immediate area. She wears the Kanohi Dreft, the Great Mask of Replay, allowing her to jump back in time ten seconds. The mask requires a thirty minute recharge period. Dunma Originally a Ko-Matoran, Dunma is the Toa of Gravity. He spends much of his time pondering, which irritates Tormz. Not the greatest fighter, Dunma spends most of his time expiramenting with his powers; he is not great at thinking things up on the fly. He is known for his fairness and strong moral sense. As a Matoran he was a page for a scholar. Though happy with this job, he belived that he was destined to be a scholar. Powers Dunma is the Toa of Gravity. He can increse or decrease the gravity in an area, manipulate the personal gravitational polarity of an object or person, create miniture black holes, and manipulate the gravity that radiates from people and objects. Dunma seems to be more powerful than he is, by using his power in inventive ways, e.g. manipulating the radial gravity of light to focus it to a sigle spot, which combusts due to the energy consentration. He wears the Kanohi Cratin, the Great Mask of Null. He can use it to nullify the inherent powers of creatures and objects, though it can't balk nature. Denay Begining his life as a Ta-Matoran, Denay is the Toa of Organics. He is unsure about being a Toa, and hangs back when others charge forward. He believes that Tormz and Dunma can handle any trouble, and that his being a Toa is a mistake. When they started tracking the Visorak he felt that this was not a good idea, though he went along with it. He does not fit the typical Ta-Matoran steryotype. Instead of being hot-headed and easily angered he is calm and reluctent. As a Matoran he was a furnace repairer. Powers Denay is the Toa of Organics. He can create different secretions (i.e. paralizing venom, wall-crawling secretion, etc.) He has the power of adaptation after every defeat (he can not be defeated the same way twice.) He can put Rahi into a deep sleep and alter their bodies. He can sense the presence of living things, and has excelent tracking abilities. He wears the Kanohi Rhabdy, the Great Mask of Conjuring. it can teleport any object to him as long as it is within a twenty mile radius, and he knows its exact location. Notes *These Toa came into being from energiezed protodermis, not Toa Stones, but are still real Toa. *None of the Toa retained their origianal element Category:Organizations Category:Toa Teams Category:Toa